GravityFinale-inspired Drabbles
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: A collection of oneshot drabbles inspired by the impending Gravity Falls finale.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First off, I did not forget about The Last Mabelcorn: Alternate Ending. It'll be coming soon. Secondly, I think this series might just be my way to release my emotions about the news of Gravity Falls ending. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome._

* * *

"No matter where we are," Dipper took a step towards Mabel. "No matter what happens" he took another step closer, shortening the distance between him and his twin. With each step, the world around them faded out. "We will always," a step, " _always_ ," a step. Mabel now found herself mere inches away from her counterpart. "Have each other." Mabel flung her arms around Dipper, tears flowing freely as she held on as if letting go would mean letting go of him forever. Dipper returned the gesture, closing the gap between the two and shutting out the world around them. Whatever happened next, nothing else mattered but the two of them, right now, never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dipper, you don't think we'll turn out like Stan and Ford, do you?" Mabel's voice echoed in Dipper's head.

"Well. What do you mean?" he heard his reply.

"I mean, they used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me you won't get stupid?" Her voice echoed again.

"Promise," Dipper whispered as he watched the bus drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan stood and watched from afar as Dipper ran forward and hugged his sister. The touch shook Mabel out of her trance and she didn't falter as her arms wrapped around him. The two didn't let go, didn't loosen their grip as their legs gave out, sending them to the ground. Stan watched them continue to hug, the two now on their knees. Even from a distance, he could see the tears streaming down both of their faces.

"There's nothing in the world quite like what those two share," a calm voice spoke from behind Stan. Breaking his gaze, Stan turned around to face Soos. The handyman was watching the twins, love and friendly jealously both coloring his face.

Sad eyes looked back at the young Pines. "No, there isn't," Stan agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want summer to end," Mabel lamented as she flipped through her scrapbook.

"You know," Dipper spoke as he rummaged through a box hidden under his bed. He found what he was looking for and walked over to Mabel. "I never gave you your birthday present."

Mabel turned around to see Dipper standing over her, two items in his hands.

"Happy birthday," he held out the two items. Mabel dried her eyes before taking her presents.

"How did you—?"

"Does it matter?"

Mabel smiled and held out one of the items. She moved to stand next to her brother before releasing the pull tab on the tape measure, letting it snap shut. A bright light flashed, bringing sunlight in the room, replacing the red glow of sunset as the light faded.

Mabel took the other present and turned its dial, typing the word "summer".

"Ready?" Mabel asked.

"Ready," Dipper agreed.

She held out a hand, holding on to Dipper's tightly. In the other hand, she aimed the memory erasing gun at their heads. She smiled, shedding a few happy tears as she pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I should probably go. The bus is gonna leave in a minute" Mabel said solemnly before turning to walk up the bus's stairs. She couldn't take a full step forward, her arm held back by someone else. She turned back around to find her brother holding on to her hand.

"Stay," he told her.

Mabel didn't speak…couldn't speak. She smiled and swung around to hug her brother.

* * *

A/N: This fic was inspired by a drawing by MoringMark.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper sat on his bed, reading his book quietly for once, unwilling and unable to break the tense silence The only sound filling the room was papers being torn away from wood and clothes being folded. Wrapped in his book, Dipper didn't notice the sounds change, shifting from packing to walking. He looked up when he felt a presence standing over him. Mabel was standing next to him, hugging Waddles.

"Mom and dad probably won't let me bring a pig home," she spoke honestly. "Can you…can you take care of him for me?" She handed over her chubby companion.

"O-of course," Dipper took the pig, both honored and sad that Mabel trusted him with Waddles.

She didn't say anything more and returned to her bed to finish packing. With her back turned, Dipper didn't see the tears streaming down her face.


End file.
